This is a double blind, parallel group, placebo controlled, multicenter, phase IIIA study to evaluate the pharmacokinetics of Famciclovir for the treatment of chronic hepatitis B in patients who are HBeAg positive. It seeks to understand the effects of chronic active hapatitis on the ability to metabolize and/or clear the antiviral therapy.